Halloween in Minnesota
by Nightfly123
Summary: Blu and his family along with Nightfly and Tomada Junior, as well as Linda and Tulio, are returning back to Minnesota to spend Halloween, together, while Linda and Tulio visit Linda's mother, but, Blu has no idea that his own son, Tiago, just might use Halloween as the perfect excuse to prank him with the one thing that he fears the most.


**Hello everyone. Here is my Rio Halloween special one-shot story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was Halloween time as Blu and Jewel, along with their three children, went with Linda and Tulio on a special visit to Blu's former home in Moose Lake, Minnesota, where Linda is going to be checking up on her mother with Tulio, while Blu and his family are going to look around at Halloween decorations in the city.

Though Blu and his family are going to Moose Lake, Minnesota, they weren't the only ones as Nightfly and Tomada Junior had decided to come along for the fun, knowing that it was going fun as well as interesting to not only see, but, also, to enter the very city that Blu and Linda used to call home before they went to Rio.

When the plane had landed back in the United States of America, Blu, his family, Nightfly and Tomada Junior, along with Linda and Tulio, made their way towards the city of Moose Lake, Minnesota, where they finally arrived at the city, before entering Blu and Linda's former home as the two had very fond memories of their time in the famous city.

Eventually, Linda and Tulio made their goodbyes to Blu as well as his family, before they went to visit Linda's mother as Blu and his family quickly settled in before they began to have talks about what to do on Halloween, which led to Nightfly and Bia wanting to see the pumpkins, Carla and Tomada Junior wanted to see ghosts, while Tiago-to the unsurprise expressions of his family- wanted to do some pranking.

"No, Tiago, your pranks can be very annoying sometimes" complained Bia as she looked at her younger brother. "Besides, it's Halloween and you are suppose to have fun".

"But pranking is fun, sis, you just don't see it that way" said Tiago as he chuckled, much to Bia's annoyance. "Come on, Bia, it's going to be fun for all of us, I promise".

"Don't make promises, you can't keep, little brother" said Carla as she, too, looked at Tiago. "Also, I'll agree with Bia, your pranks do annoy us sometimes, you know".

"Ok, let's not take this sibling argument, too far" said Nightfly as he looked at three siblings. "Besides, we are here to enjoy Halloween and check out the decorations".

"I agree with Nightfly, that is what we came here to do" said Tomada Junior as he spoke up. "Look, having sibling arguments will get us, absolutely, nowhere".

"You're right, Tomada Junior, that is absolutely correct" said Jewel as she smiled at Tomada Junior. "Let's all have fun and no arguing, from you three".

"That's right kids, so let's go out and have some fun" said Blu as he smiled at his loved ones. "Besides, Halloween only lasts, once-a-year".

That convinced Bia, Carla and Tiago to put their sibling argument to one-side as they knew that their father is right, about Halloween only lasting once a year as they also knew that they need to spent as much time having fun, knowing that they can always look forward to next year's Halloween.

That night, they all went outside as they took the time to look at some pumpkins, humans in ghost and witches costumes as well as listening to creepy Halloween music, during which, Nightfly and Bia, Tomada Junior and Carla, along with Blu and Jewel began to dance to the music, while Tiago took the chance to sneak away with a smile on his face.

Having no idea that Tiago has sneaked away, the three couples are still having a time of their life as they carried on dancing to the Halloween music, before Nightfly and Bia, along with Tomada Junior and Carla, began to spent some alone time together, which Blu and Jewel accepted as they flew off to find Tiago, realising that he is missing.

"You know, Nightfly, this is the best Halloween, ever" said Bia as she cuddled Nightfly. "Also, you know, what the best part is?, I get to spent it with you".

"Thanks, Bia, I am really happy to hear that, you know" said Nightfly as he smiled at Bia. "I love you, Bia, I really do, with all of my heart and soul".

Bia returned the smile as she kissed Nightfly on the beak, which the latter gladly returned as he knew that he has made Bia happy by just being with her as well as spending time celebrating Halloween with her, too, which made the kiss all the more special as the two lovebirds finally released each other before settling for cuddling each other.

Tomada Junior and Carla, themselves, are cuddling each other as they commented on the night's events, knowing that they had a great time dancing together and they enjoyed being in each other's company, along with the fact that they are glad to be celebrating Halloween, together as it was exactly what they wanted.

"You know, Tomada Junior, this is amazing" said Carla as she smiles at her boyfriend. "You and I celebrating Halloween, together".

"I agree and the best part of it, is you, Carla" said Tomada Junior as he returned the smile. "I am so glad, that the two of us got to enjoy Halloween, together".

Carla smiled at Tomada Junior, before kissing him on the beak as the latter returned it with the kiss lasting for a few minutes, until they released each other as they cuddled each other, before they decided to head back to Blu and Jewel, which they, along with Nightfly, did just that as all four of them went back to Blu's former home.

They arrived back and they spent some time having fun with Blu and Jewel, Tiago, along with Linda and Tulio, before they went straight to bed as they hoped to get some sleep, but, their sleep was briefly disturbed by the horrified scream of Blu as he had found out, that his son, Tiago, had put a spider in his bed, which made Tiago laugh, silently, while Bia and Carla rolled their eyes in annoyance, knowing that Tiago will always be a prankster.

* * *

 **Tiago will definitely always be a prankster, that's for sure :)**

 **Also, I hope that you all have a happy Halloween and I hope that you liked this one-shot, so, please read and review. :)**


End file.
